Why Won't You Stay
by Lill2350
Summary: Eve Torres thought she had it all. A great career on RAW, a new boyfriend and some of the greatest friends a diva could ask for. But that is all about to change when a Smackdown Superstar falls in love with her. Matt/Eve/Masters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Since I adore Eve with these two, I thought why not make a love triangle between these three? I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eve Torres, Chris Masters, Matt Hardy or WWE. If I did, I would've had Matt and Eve as a couple.**_

_**21**__**st**__** December, 2009**_

Eve Torres placed some of the mistletoe that she had found in the top of her boot, a smile on her face. Thanks to the man that she was about to accompany to the ring, she didn't have to kiss Carlito. "You ready?" Eve glanced up at the Masterpiece, Chris Masters, and her smile grew bigger.

"You bet." She nodded as the two walked to the gorilla position. She had been developing a bit of the crush on Chris ever since he had saved her and Hornswoggle from the self proclaimed Mexican Warrior Chavo Guerrero. There was something about the Masterpiece that the Latina found attractive. Maybe it was his body or his smile. Her friends and fellow diva's Gail Kim, Melina, Kelly Kelly and the Bella Twins didn't know what she saw in him.

To tell you the truth, Eve found him sexy but not as sexy as the one man that she had had a crush on for years. But he was on Smackdown, focusing on his career and she barely got to see him anyway since she had gotten traded to RAW thanks to the diva trade. So Eve had slowly started to branch out on RAW, showing off what she could do in the matches she rarely had.

Chris looked down at her, a slight smile on his face. He had been slowly falling for Eve ever since he got resigned and she had been traded to RAW. There was something about the Latina he liked. She was smart, powerful and sexy as hell. She had a sweet, innocent personality but if you would do something to piss her off whether it would be annoy or hurt one of her many friends, or hit on her and she didn't like it, she could unleash a hellcat that was deep inside of her. "Let's do this." He was drawn out of his thoughts by her sweet voice. Chris nodded at the tech crew and his music hit. The crowd cheered as he and Eve appeared on the ramp. The two walked down the ramp, Eve with a smile on her face and Chris with a smirk on his face.

Eve walked over to where King and Michael were and sat down on a chair that was there for her. She rolled her eyes at Carlito who smirked at her before the match. A couple of minutes, Chris had Carlito in the Masterlock and slowly but surely, Carlito started to fade. "That's it Chris!" Eve cheered as she stood up, her smile lighting up her face as Carlito finally passed out and the ref rang the bell to signify that the match was over. Eve let out a whoop of happiness before coming into the ring to congratulate Chris. The two high-fived each other, not letting go of each other's hands as they hugged. Eve pulled away for a minute, feeling slightly nervous as she pulled out the mistletoe that she had hidden in her boot. She showed it to the crowd before placing it over Chris's heads. Chris looked at her, slightly perplexed as Eve placed a hand on his chin before kissing him slowly and gently. Chris's expression turned to one of surprise before kissing Eve back.

Eve pulled back as Chris looked at her, still a bit shocked as his pecs moved up and down. Eve giggled as Chris hit one of his pecs a couple of times before he opened the ropes for her to step under as the two made their way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"So…" Chris smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" Eve blushed as he casually slipped an arm around her waist.

"What exactly are we now?" He asked.

"More then friends?" Eve answered.

"I like that. So, can I call you my girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"Of course! Can I call you my boyfriend?"

"Absolutely!" Chris grinned at her. "I've got to go back to my locker room but we'll meet up later ok?"

"Fine by me." Eve smiled back before Chris gave her a quick peck on the lips and left. Eve walked back to Diva's locker room and opened the door.

"Chica! That was hot!" Melina grinned at her as Eve entered the room.

"Was it?" Eve smiled back at the Diva's Champion.

"So, is it official?" Kelly asked from where she was sitting.

"It is." Eve nodded.

"Alright!" Kelly cheered before making her way over to Eve and giving her a hug. Eve chuckled and hugged the hyperactive blonde back.

Soon enough, RAW was over and the three divas were ready to go back to the hotel. Eve heard her phone and she reached into her bag to grab it.

_**One new message from Matt Hardy:**_

_**Fave, that kiss was… interesting to say the least :) if he hurts you at all you know who to call to kick his ass ;) Miss ya x**_

"Only Matt." Eve chuckled.

"What did he say?" Kelly asked trying to read the message.

"That he would kick Chris's ass if he hurt me in anyway." Eve replied as she texted Matt back.

_**Of course I know who to call! Hope to see you soon and miss you too! x**_

Eve sent the message as Kelly giggled. "That is so Matt."

"I know." Eve smiled.

"You're lucky to have him as your best friend Eve." Melina smiled.

"Yeah you are." Kelly nodded as she placed her bag into the rental car.

"Eve!" A familiar voice called out, causing the trio to turn around. A smile lit up Eve's face when she who it was: Chris. He walked up to the divas and slipped his arm around Eve's waist. "Ladies, mind if Eve gets a ride back to the hotel with me?" Chris asked Melina and Kelly as he winked at Eve.

"Of course not." Kelly answered with a smile.

"Great." Chris smiled as moved his arm from around Eve's waist and grabbed her hand.

"See you guys tomorrow." Eve waved at Kelly and Melina as she and Chris walked to his car. Eve glanced over at Chris, smiling and wondering what was going to happen with this wonderful new relationship.

_**A/N: So, after almost a year of writing this… I finally got it done! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading!**_


	2. Why can't she be mine?

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eve Torres, Chris Masters, Matt Hardy or WWE. If I did, I would've had Matt and Eve as a couple.**_

Matt Hardy smiled as he read the text message from the Latina. He was happy for Eve, she deserved someone special in her life and Chris seemed to really like her. But a part of him was jealous. He had always had a thing for Eve. She was beautiful, had an incredible sense of humour and was a real sweetheart. She was there for him when he lost both the U.S. and ECW championships, with an encouraging word, knowing that he was annoyed at himself. But he would never ever, forget her face when he came backstage at the Royal Rumble this year after betraying his own brother during Jeff's WWE Championship…

_Royal Rumble 2009_

_Matt Hardy walked backstage, a sinister look on his face. The looks of pure shock and disbelief from his co-workers only made him feel even more proud of himself. He had done it. He had stepped out of his brother's shadow. It was time to make a name for himself. But then he stopped when he saw the look on _her_ face. Eve Torres's eyes were looking at him like he was a different person. Next to her was his brother's girlfriend and Eve's best friend Maria Kanellis. Maria looked at him before she averted his gaze and muttered something to Eve and walked away. Eve turned away from Matt._

_The Latina, like everyone else, thought that Matt was going out there to help Jeff win. But then she saw the unthinkable happen. Matt swung the chair at his own brother. "I can't believe you." She hissed turning around._

_Matt remained silent and looked away. "Why did you do it? What has Jeff _ever_ done to you Matt? Huh?" Matt looked at her and was surprised that tears were spilling down her cheeks._

"_You wouldn't understand." He muttered and walked away._

"_You're my best friend Matt! What the hell happened to you?"_

_Present Time_

Matt would never forget her parting words. Yes, Eve had forgiven him when he apologised to Jeff but she still couldn't actually forgive him until he explained why he had done what he did. Then, she understood.

"_I know what it's like living in a sibling's shadow. How they're always better than you, more liked by people that you know. It sucks."_

Eve knew exactly how he felt. Matt knew that she had a younger brother, Phil, and he was also a model. But in his opinion, Eve had done better out of the two siblings. She had a great thing going for her. A WWE Diva, one of the most athletic in the ring, an incredible dancer and she managed to get a scholarship to USC. Matt knew she was very talented in the ring, having trained with her a couple of times. Hell, when they were drunk and in Europe she managed to accidently make him pass out. Matt smirked as he remembered her reaction whenever someone brought that up. She would go bright red and say, "Look, I said I was sorry! It was an accident!"

Matt found that reaction incredibly sexy. Hell, he found everything about the Latina sexy. He had considered asking her out many times but she had been together with her jiu-jitsu instructor up until about June this year. She had gone straight to his hotel room when they ended it. They got drunk, again, and Eve had slept in his bed with him that night. Matt still remembered stroking her long, brown hair as she slept. It felt _right_ having her sleep next to him. But now, he had blown his chance. Chris Masters had gotten to her and the look that Eve gave him after she kissed him was a look Matt had never seen on her face. "It figures." He muttered. After knowing the Latina for 3 years and developing this crush on her, she goes to someone else. He hadn't felt this strongly about someone since Lita. Not even his former girlfriend, Ashley Massaro, had provoked these feelings.

"God damn it!" He said, laying on his bed and looking up to the ceiling. "Why can't she be mine?" He asked the ceiling.

_Why can't she be mine?_

_**A/N: Another chapter done! Please Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading!**_


	3. New Years Eve

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Eve Torres, Chris Masters, Matt Hardy or WWE. If I did, I would've had Matt and Eve as a couple.**_

"Matt!" Eve squealed as she flung her arms around the older Hardy. "Oh my God, it's so good to see you!"

"Hey Eve." Matt chuckled as he hugged her back.

"Did you miss me? How's everything on the blue brand? How's Maria? How's Jeff? And how the heck do you put up with LayCool?" Eve made a face at the last question she asked.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Ria's good. Jeff's fine. And… I don't know." He answered before rolling his eyes, thinking about the 'Flawless' duo that was Michelle McCool and Layla El. Someone cleared his throat and Matt and Eve pulled away from their hug. A slightly annoyed Chris Masters stood behind Eve.

"Oh… hey baby," Eve smiled sheepishly. "You remember Matt, right?"

"Yeah I do. Good to see you Matt." Chris held out his hand.

"You too, man." Matt shook Chris's hand.

"So, who else from the blue brand is coming tonight?" Eve asked eagerly as Chris slipped an arm around her waist. Tonight was the annual New Year's party that the company threw for their employees.

"Pretty much everyone." Matt couldn't help but smile at the Latina's eagerness.

"Hold up! Hold up! Chelle, what do we have here?" Layla El butted into their conversation with Michelle McCool by her side.

"Oh, oh I know Lay! It's Smelly Eve with her so called 'Masterpiece' of a boyfriend." The WWE Women's Champion grinned at her BFF who grinned back. "They are _so _cute Lay!" Michelle continued as Eve's smile turned into a frown.

"But Chelle, how can they be cute when they're not…"

"Flawless!" The duo said together.

"Can we help you with something?" Chris asked, noticing how annoyed his girlfriend was. Matt narrowed his eyes at the Flawless duo, also annoyed. He could put up with their childish antics on Smackdown but seeing them talk to Eve like this was pissing him off.

"Uh, not you." Layla said to Chris before turning to Eve. "But you can."

"You see, Eve we couldn't help but notice that you've got two guys with you. And that's not fair." Michelle said.

"Yeah, why would someone who looks and dresses like you," Layla looked at Eve, her smile turning into a look of disgust. "Have two guys with-"

"I'll tell you guys why I have two guys with me." Eve interrupted, her infamous Latina temper starting to rise. "One is my boyfriend and the other is one of my best friends. Another reason why they're not hanging out with people like you is because you are childish, rude, obnoxious bitches who only care about making people's lives miserable! I've seen what you've done to Mickie and Maria on Smackdown and I'm telling you now, when Mickie beats you for that Women's Championship at next year's Royal Rumble Michelle, you'll be back where you belong, at the end of the line."

Michelle and Layla were stunned. Matt was looking at Eve with a grin on his face. Chris was looking at Eve proudly, unable to contain the huge grin that came across his face. Eve smirked, knowing that her outburst had finally shut up the two Mean Girls of the WWE.

But not for long.

"Oh my God Chelle, did she really just say that Piggie James will beat you at the Royal Rumble?" Layla gasped looking at the tall blonde.  
"I think she did Lay, why would Piggie James beat me when she's eating too much? She won't be able to get into the ring with all the weight she's put on." Michelle smirked and Layla laughed. "As for you Smelly Eve, well, let's just say that you won't be getting a championship opportunity anytime soon." Michelle switched into her Michelle McCruel personality. "I mean, when you were on Smackdown, you couldn't beat little old me. Hell-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Chris butted in, moving Eve closer towards him, knowing she was about to snap. "If you two are done being _children_, then you better move along."

"Fine. But don't think we're done with your little girlfriend." Michelle sneered at Chris before she and Layla walked away.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked Eve, drinking some of his beer.

"I'm fine. I just can't stand those two. None of the Divas can. I don't know how Mickie and Maria can put up with them."  
"They don't. They come and hide in my locker room." Matt grinned.

"Yeah, we do." Maria said, coming up to the trio with Mickie James right behind her. "Now, where's my hug, Miss Torres?" Maria held out her arms and Eve rushed into the arms of her best friend. "I've missed you D-Eve-A." Maria hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too, Ria." Eve hugged her back.

"Ahem." Mickie said, smiling.

"Alright, alright." Eve chuckled, releasing Maria and hugging Mickie.

"So, you must be Eve's boyfriend." Maria smiled at Chris and held out her hand.

"Maria, you know me." Chris chuckled at the red head.

"I know, but now I can officially meet you as Eve's boyfriend." Maria nodded.

"Jeez Maria, if Mickie became my girlfriend would you like to 'officially' meet me?" Matt teased Maria and they all laughed as Maria went as red as her hair.

"This is gonna be a great night." Eve grinned.

And it was.

"5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" A chorus of drunken voices all shouted out at the same time. A half-drunk Eve looked at her boyfriend, grinning.

"Happy New Year, Eve." Chris smiled down at her, placing his arms around her waist.

"Happy New… just kiss me already!"

Chris laughed and complied, kissing her on the lips and she eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Unbeknownst to the happy couple, a jealous Matt Hardy was watching the two, wondering how the hell Masters had gotten to Eve first.

_**A/N: I had to put LayCool in there. I love those two and since they're breaking up I thought, why not? Anyway, please Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
